


What Am I, Just A Toy?

by Theadosia57



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theadosia57/pseuds/Theadosia57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella is hurt by Alice and really confused by Edward's reaction. But she soon sees the reason why.  Twilight Saga AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Shit Hurts!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my response to Alice walking into their room and interrupting, no matter what they're doing. And her obsession with making Bella over, way to give someone a complex!

This was nice, we were just lying on Edward's bed talking about books and music, and he was running his finger through my hair from root to tip. It was making me all calm and tingly, that great loose relaxed feeling spreading all over my body and I was drawing nonsensical patterns on his chest with a fingertip. Just when he had bent his head down to kiss my lips the door of the bedroom was flung open wide. Don't they knock in this house?

"My turn now," says Alice chirpily, "Your turn for what exactly?" I ask lazily and Edward growls quietly but as my hand is now flat on his chest I feel it. "You silly, come on, you really need a makeover now" she replies bouncing up and down. I know Edward is telling her something and he is not happy because she says "Oh pooh, Edward" in a sarcastic voice. 

"No thanks Alice, I'm just too comfortable here," I tell her as I lie back against Edward, thinking what's so damned wrong with me now. I snuggle in but the warm fuzzy feeling is gone. But she grabs my arm and yanks me towards the edge of the bed, "Alice let go, you're hurting me, I said No!" I yell. She throws my arm back at me "Your no fun Bella, I thought you were my friend? Why won't you let me play with you?" she snaps back at me and I see the look of disgust on her face as I cradle my arm to my body and her words sink in.

"Play with me? I won't let you play with me? What the hell Alice! I'm I just a toy to you?" I grind out between clenched teeth, I'm so angry and in pain. "That's not what I meant to say" she whispers now looking agitated and contrite. "Your right that was not what you meant to say Alice, but it was what you really meant anyway. A bit of a Freudian slip there I think! "I tell her as I get up off the bed and she goes to take my arm again and I flinch away. Edward is still staring at her and barely registers seeing me move.

"Well, you won't be playing with me ever again Alice, because spoiled brats who break their toys get them taken away, permanently" I seethe as I head for the door. "Oh, and by the way, I don't need a makeover Thank you very much! I look just the way I want too, that's all that really matters to me" I informed her over my shoulder. 

"I warned you Alice" I heard Edward says to her. "Where are you going Love, and what do you mean by her breaking her toys?" Edward asks now looking away from Alice for the first time since she entered the room and seeing me by the door. I head for Carlisle's office ignoring him and gently knock, "Come in Bella, it's open". Using my other hand I turn the handle and enter. "What can I do for you dear? Bella are you okay? You look a little peaky sweetheart" he says coming round the desk and helping me sit down. I indicate my arm still cradled by the other and he hisses.

"What on earth, how did you do that dear?" no sooner were the words out of his mouth than Edward was by my side. "What's wrong Bella? Carlisle?" he's panicking now and I just say "Sit down Edward, Please". Carlisle tells him my arm is dislocated and my wrist is fractured. "What happened Edward? you were there you must have seen what happened?" Carlisle asks in his calm Doctor's voice.

"Alice wanted to give Bella a Makeover and..." he started when I stopped him in his tracks, "No! Alice demanded I let her play with me and felt I was so desperately in need of a makeover she thought it would be perfectly okay to drag me off the bed by my arm and when I refused to comply she threw my arm back at me so hard that it bounced off Edward's leg and obviously broke my wrist" I let it all spew out, as the pain sets in more. 

"So is that all I am, a toy to share around and discard when you're done and I'm broken" I was livid now. "Carlisle, when do you ever just walk into the other bedrooms, when they are in there?" I ask him, "Never, I wouldn't embarrass them, like that" he answered. "Well, Alice seems to think its fine to do that to me when she's bored. And Edward didn't really try to stop her, just a token growl" I tell him, "So as the head of this family can I ask you to insist that I am afforded the same courtesy, since my mate!" I say this in a disparaging tone "Is unable to do this small thing for me". 

Edward gasps at that and starts to apologise "Don't bother unless you really mean it, Edward, being sorry after the event is just useless platitudes for the sake of it and frankly it's becoming extremely repetitive where you and I are concerned. You were so busy looking in her head you didn't see her hurting me! how is that possible? and why didn't you even try to protect me?" I thundered at him. "Why would you allow her to hurt me? Because I'm sure neither Emmett nor Jasper would ever have allowed that to happen, not even by another family member. Dear god, I've seen them protect their mates against your anger, in the past!"

"Bella, Bella I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you. I just wanted to spend time with you and Edward was hogging you all to himself and wouldn't share" sobbed Alice from the doorway. "Do you even hear what you're saying Alice, He wouldn't share! What am to you? a dog chew toy, you can play tug of war over?" I demanded of her. "You said I was your friend, but Alice people don't treat their friends like objects. Just because Jasper is hunting and you are bored, you thought you could just pick me up and play with me even when I didn't want you too! You hurt me because I wouldn't do things your way, Alice. That's not friendship, that's selfishness! but worst of all its physical abuse!".

Carlisle had just finished splinting my hand and nodded he was going to pop my shoulder back in now and for once I didn't grin and bear it I screamed for all I was worth. Let them remember for all time, how much that bloody well hurts. "I would like to go home now," I say quietly to Carlisle as I wiped the tears from my face.


	2. Shootin' The Breeze

Edward jumped up saying he would drive me home and I shook my head No. He said "Don't be silly Bella, of course, I'll drive you. It's not safe to let you drive with one arm, you could have an accident". I just stared at him and so did Carlisle, he didn't stop Alice hurting me but felt he had to protect me from driving in case I got hurt, can he hear the crap he's saying. "Do you think the change can cause brain damage, Carlisle?" I ask him.

"Oh I'm beginning to think so Bella dear" he sighed in return, Just then Esme came in and said she would take me and explain to Charlie that I'd had an accident playing about with Alice and the sling was just a precaution This brought Edward up short and he suddenly realised what a stupid assed comment he'd made in regards to my safety.

"Oh god, damn it all to hell, shit! shit! shit!" was all he mumbled as he fled the room, Esme's "Edward language" following him out. I was too tired and sore to care about his feelings at the moment and I was also more than a little mad at him still. As Esme drove my old beat up truck home for me I had to ask, "Why didn't he stop her?". 

"I really don't know dear, it's usually a mate's first instinct to defend, even against the family" she replied softly. "Are we not mates then? Could that be the reason? He just stared at her the whole time Esme, never once checking on me or anything. I know it's a bit melodramatic but what if she'd really hurt me would he have done anything, but sit there staring at her?" I huffed out exasperated.

"I wish I could give you an answer, but only Edward can do that. Carlisle will talk to him now and try to get to the bottom of this whole mess" she said patting my leg as we pulled up behind Charlie's cruiser. As she helped me out she told me how sorry she was about Alice's behaviour, she had thought she was getting a little pushy lately and had not addressed it with Alice and now wished she had.

After explaining everything to Charlie and him just accepting everything he was told, but then why would he think the Doctors wife was lying to him. Esme turned at the sound of Rose's car arriving to pick her up, Rose waved at Charlie from her front seat and he waved back. Once we were alone he said he'd order pizza as at least you could eat that one handed.

The next morning I awoke to the sound of little stones pinging off my window pane, oh yeah I'd shut that last night and pulled the drapes for the first time ever since I met Edward. I stumbled to the window opening it and sticking my head out forgetting I probably look like something the cat dragged in.

"Hey darlin' you okay" came the sound of Jasper's voice from below, "Yeah, just a little sore" I replied yawning and he laughed. "I'm real sorry about what happened Bella, I've sent Ali to Alaska for some serious contemplation and I've kept all her credit cards here, includin' the one's she thinks I don't know about," he told me, well to Alice that was a punishment. "Hang on," I say "I'll come down, has my dad gone?" "Yeah fishin' by the looks of it" he replies. 

I grab my robe off the door and lumber down the stairs. Opening the front door I see Jasper and another vampire, a red eyed one I don't know. "This is Peter, my brother," he says and Peter holds out his hand for me to shake which I do immediately. "Hi guys come on in, I need coffee and a hair brush, In that order" I laugh and so do they. Once I've got some coffee in me I start to try and fix my hair, but one handed it's damn near impossible.

"Let me," says Peter "I used to do my little sister's when I was human" and he takes the brush, gently getting all the tugs and snarls out. "The Major's right, you're unlike any human I've ever met," he says casually, I laugh and say it's not like I haven't heard that before, but who's the Major. Jasper waves his hand and tells me Peter was his Captain once upon a time. Peter continues by saying "Yeah but I've got red eyes and you never asked about them and you've relaxed totally as I'm doin' your hair that was amazin'ly kind of you, thanks" he said smiling at me.

"If you were a danger to me Jasper wouldn't have brought you and hells teeth everybody's got to eat, it's not my place to comment," I tell him. "Charlotte's gonna love you suga' your awesome" he laughs, "Charlotte?" I query, "My mate and wife," he tells me, then he told me all about her and that she's on her way just tying up some business first and doing some clothes shopping, so he came on ahead to see Jasper.

Jasper tells me Peter and Charlotte feed off hardened criminals, murderers, rapists and drug dealers etc. "Ah, so you're in Law Enforcement too, just your way of cleaning up the streets is permanent," I say as I pour myself another coffee and take a couple of painkillers, they just look at me "What?" I say. "You sure don't react like we're used to honey, that's all" Peter answers.

"Yeah, I know but at least you're not giving me a lecture, 'You're a danger magnet Isabella' and 'For goodness sake don't you have any self-preservation at all, Isabella'," I say copying Edward's voice as I tell them this without realising it. They both burst out laughing and tell me I had him dead on. This really was nice just sitting chatting and having a laugh. That was something seriously missing from my life these days, Edward really was an old stick in the mud, about a lot of things. I just hadn't noticed before now, how we never have fun together, everything's always so serious with him. God, he needed to lighten up.

A couple of hours later the boys left to go to the Cullens house and I decided I could use a shower, maybe it would loosen up my shoulder a bit. So I scooped up my hair in a bun awkwardly and trudged back up the stairs. By the time I was done I felt lots better and ready to do something for the dinner. I got out some pre-prepared steaks, potatoes for baking and salad ready for Charlie coming home. See not so hard, one-handed, well hell it's not as if I hadn't had to do it all before. This has to be the third dislocated shoulder I've had in my lifetime. 

I am well aware that I haven't heard anything from Edward today, but I will just let it slide for now. No doubt he's having a bout of self-pity and then what with all of the self-flagellation, he'll be a bit busy at the moment to speak to me, 'You know me' the injured party in this scenario. I sometimes wonder why I love him, because damn it all to hell, he is ruddy hard work. Sheesh and men think woman are high-maintenance.


	3. Something Weird Going On

Carlisle phoned first thing Sunday morning to see how I was and to say they were having a family meeting and could he pick me up around lunchtime on his way home from the hospital. I was actually feeling much better and really my shoulder looked a lot worse than it felt. The bruising was really showing now, the fracture obviously would take longer to heal, but all in all not as bad as it could have been.

So I took my time getting ready and had a large breakfast, Charlie of course was off fishing again with his friend Billy Black. By the time he arrived I had done everything but my hair, as trying to lift my shoulder up that far would have been pushing it. Carlisle was happy to see I was better, but apologised once again for the out of character behaviour of both Alice and Edward.

When we arrived at the house Peter was out on the deck, with a very pretty, no stunningly pretty and petite blonde. As I got out of the Mercedes, I call over "Hi Peter, and you must be Charlotte? he couldn't stop talking about you yesterday" I told her laughing at Peter, he was shaking his head saying "No such thing Char, don't believe the human!"

Edward appeared then and looked so sad and he didn't know whether to come to me or not and I took pity on him holding out my hand. When he was in front of me I said, "Lift your shirt up at the back Edward!" he looked confused but did as I asked and I ran my hand over it saying "Nope! no flogging marks. I thought you must have succumbed to your self-flagellation yesterday, since you didn't bother call me last night", sniggers could be heard from inside and Emmett yelled "Oh burn, she's got you pegged Eddie!" Edward growled lowly, he really hated to be called that.

"I really am sorry, Bella" he said to me hugging me to his chest "I wish I knew, what happened but I don't, honestly I don't remember and that's not normal for a vampire" he was shaking as he held me close, telling me this and I knew he was terrified I'd leave him, because of Alice's attack. "Let's go inside, okay baby?" I said calmly. I heard his intake of breath at the endearment, it was rare for me to do so and I felt him calm beside me.

As we all gathered round the table Carlisle said that Alice was joining us via Skype and would be live in about ten minutes. Peter was staring out of the window rubbing the back of his neck as I look over. Just then I saw a movement in the tree line and was about to ask who it was, when I realised Peter couldn't see her. Everyone else was chatting with Charlotte and I said "I'll just get myself a drink if you don't mind Esme, she offered to go but I mention a human moment too and she nodded.

I quickly went to the bathroom, just flushed and ran the tap as to seem as if I had been. Then I went to the kitchen and got a can of soda, a piece of paper and a pen. I glanced out of the window as I sat down and now saw the woman clearly sitting cross legged in the middle of the lawn. Peter was still standing there so I knew I was the only one who could see her. 

"Charlotte" I said "please stand by Peter so I can get a picture of the two of you for against your phone number. " she smiled and got up, standing beside him arms around his waist. I took their picture and said "One more in case it was blurred, us humans don't have steady hands you know" everyone was smiling at me and I edged the phone over and snapped a picture of the woman on the lawn.

As we all sat down the laptop on the table pinged, Alice I thought, I hope she knew what I was doing. "Hi everyone, Bella I'm so sorry and yes that's a good idea" was all she said and everyone turned to me. I had to think fast and said "I just thought we should have a long chat later" as I was talking I wrote. 

'No one mention gifts or anything that only family should know! Talk to me through Edward and he'll write it down'

"Isn't this a great picture of Peter and Charlotte" I said passing my phone to Edward first. Then I wrote, 

'don't look, but that woman is sitting in the middle of your lawn, right now' 

Rose took the phone saying "Hey that's a really good shot of you two" and on round the table everyone nodding or making a comment on the pretend photo. Edward was writing now, 

'Carlisle says how can only you see her' 

I answered 'Stupid glitch in my head maybe' 

They nodded and Carlisle started a now pretend family meeting, castigating both Edward and Alice for their callous behaviour yesterday and doling out fake punishments. Then we started a talk about the upcoming weekend and any plans etc. Meanwhile Edward wrote,

'Peter says his thingy has been goin' haywire all week and this was why they came to visit', 

'Jasper says Good girl Bella, quick thinkin' darlin' your awesome'

Emmett, says he's emailed it to a computer genius and hope's he can shed some light on who it is for us.

Edward asks 'Is she still out there Love?'

I stretch and look out the window, nodding and saying "Esme, I think you've got a couple of mushrooms growing in the lawn" she replied "Oh I know, they are the bane of my undead life, all this damp is a nuisance". Edward writes once again, 

'Jasper wants to know where exactly she is so we can check for scent later'

I lean in and scribble 'In line with large oak that has branch missing and 20 paces from end of deck roughly. 

I laugh and ask Edward if he's doodling love hearts round my name. Everyone else laughs and Emmett says "Your whipped, you know" to Edward. "Can I come home now?" pipes up Alice, "Yes darlin'" answers Jasper.

Emmett jumps up and asks Jasper and Peter if the fancy a wrestling match, out front on the lawn. "We'll take care of you mushrooms Esme" he booms and rushes out. I see the woman dive off to the trees again. So the three guys wander over to the spot I described and check for scent, Peter shakes his head and calls me over. "You have to be the umpire okay" he says "you'll need a score card".

Edward comes over with the paper and has written.

'Peter says they smell nothin' how about you'

"Alright I'll try, you stay with me Edward" I say.

'Camphor, yuck mothballs' I write, I glance to the trees and he's gone.

'She's gone for now'

I was totally exhausted with trying to run two conversations at once, I wasn't a vampire so it was harder for me. I decided it was time for me to go as I had school tomorrow. Edward ran me home and wanted to stay but I sent him home as they needed him to talk through in case she came back.

A/N: A little bit of alluding to Airedalegirl 1's Darius as Emmett's computer genius friend.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at school was short lived, the sun was shining and that meant no Cullens. I was settling in for a long drag of a day, but during my second class the Tannoy system went off, telling all students that the school would be closing as there was no running water and therefore it posed serious sanitation issues.

When I got outside there was a note in my truck saying come to the Cullen's house and it was signed by Peter. I wondered briefly if he had anything to do with the school's sudden lack of water. But glad of the reprieve, I text Charlie and set off to Edward's home. When I arrived, they were all sitting in the lounge and Esme said she had lunch ready for me.

There was a massive pad on the coffee table and Edward indicated I should read what was written on it, while I ate. Emmett's friend had got back to him and there was a vampire who could make people think she wasn't there. Well there were two really but one was a good friend of Carlisle's so it wasn't Zafrina. 

The other was a nomad called Thelx, not a lot was known about her except she could tap into the minds of others and make them think what they saw was real, but she also can make you do what's on your mind. They had surmised that she did this to Alice, but Edward got locked into her mind because Thelx was unaware Alice was a seer and him a mind reader. 

So Alice wanted to give me a makeover and she couldn't see me objecting as Thelx made her think I had agreed, and Alice's visions were telling Edward I had and it was fine, but I wasn't affected so I refused and that's how I got hurt. What they were seeing and what was happening wouldn't compute, so it broke Thelx's projection, the result must have been what made Alice angry and agitated and Edward confused and dazed. 

They think she's stuck around because she couldn't get me to do what she wanted and she probably doesn't understand why, because she thinks I can't see her. As she was basically telling everyone to ignore everything about her, Alice couldn't see her, Jasper would be unable to feel her or Edward hear her.

'Wow, that's a powerful gift, Oh god Edward I'm sorry, for being so hurtful to you on Friday, since none of this was your doing, I feel so bad ' I wrote, he hugged me and whispered his love for me and I relaxed into his arms, glad we were going to be alright once more.

'So what now?' I now wrote on the pad.

All the while everyone was having conversations about, clothes, computer games and Peter and Rose really were talking cars. Nobody seemed to know what to do next, so I took a deep breath and wrote.

'I'm going to go and talk to her'

'No Love, she could kill you' wrote Edward and I quickly wrote back, 

'None of you can see her she could have killed me last Friday, it's been almost four days and she hasn't made a move so I really doubt it Edward'

'She's right Edward and you know it' wrote Jasper. 

So I stood up and slowly walked outside, the rest gathered by the windows, but carried on chatting for now. I unhurriedly walked in her direction but not looking at her directly. As I neared she made to leave, I said "Thelx, please wait!" She turned and stared at me, "You see me human?" she demanded. "Yes, I've seen you since yesterday morning when I arrived" I answered calmly. "Oh and my name is Bella". 

The others came outside now, all pretence gone; they watched where I was intently. "They do not see me! How can you a mere human? How do you know my name?" she questioned me. "I don't really know, but mental gifts that try to probe the mind, don't affect me" I tell her honestly. When I realised you were there we used subterfuge so you were unaware we were looking for information on you elsewhere".

"What do you mean subterfuge?" she asked and I said "Look could you please reveal yourself, you won't be harmed. You have to be aware by now this coven is a family and the Cullens and their extended family are peaceful". "The blond men and the little blonde woman are warriors!" she stated firmly, "They were once warriors, but are peaceful now that they are free, they don't fight unless they have to anymore" I told her. 

"Carlisle is the head of the family and he's a doctor, he treats humans at the local hospital" I explain to her and Carlisle steps forward so she sees him clearly. "He can clarify things for you much better than I can". With that she drops her illusion and everyone sighs with relieve, especially Edward who now holds out his hand to me, wanting me safely back beside him.

Esme ever the peace maker asks if Thelx would like to come into the house, as it had just started to rain. She said that although it didn't matter to them, I could get ill and as a family member that was not acceptable. "You treat a human as part of your coven?" she asked and Edward answered "Yes, she's my mate!" This seemed to make more sense to her and she followed us into the house.

The next few hours are spent telling Thelx about the Cullens and their past, also what gifts they have and she asks "Can you read my mind Edward". "Not clearly I am getting sporadic thoughts, now and then. I think your gift is protecting your mind" he says. Just then Alice rushes in and hugs me begging my forgiveness. I say that it's not necessary as it wasn't her fault at all, I also gave her my apologies for shouting at her and being a real bitch to her.

She laughed and said it was tame seeing as I was in so much pain. But I still wanted her to give Edward and I alone time. "I don't barge in on you and Jasper, when Edward's hunting now do I, Alice?" I ask her. She nodded agreeing and says okay and that she'll stop with the constant makeovers too. 

Just then Thelx says "Yes I think my gift shields my mind just like your hum.... Bella's does. She will be a powerful one when she's changed".

"A powerful what?" I ask her. "You're a shield Bella and if it's this strong as a human, well it's obvious it will be exceptional as a vampire" she tells me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thelxinoë, one of the sirens. Also known as Thelxiope or Thelxiepia - English translation mind charming.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to S. Meyer. The rest is my AU musings. But if anyone sees any recognisable traits belonging to someone else specifically, Please let me know and I will add a mention, for them. AAP


End file.
